


I Miss You

by Rainefallen_Angel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainefallen_Angel/pseuds/Rainefallen_Angel
Summary: Before the events of Civil War Steve and Tony were in a happy relationship. They haven't talked since the events of Infinity War and when Steve comes to ask for help it's the first time he's seen Tony in 5 years. Things are tense between the two and Tony has unresolved trauma. Can their relationship be fixed?
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 36





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> In this Morgan is not Tony and Peppers biological daughter. Tony just asked Pepper for help raising her.

Steve and Nat stepped out of the black car and onto the well-kept dirt path. The path led to a tastefully decorated wooden cottage and on the porch of the cottage sat Tony Stark with a little girl on his lap. Steve looked over at Nat who nodded encouragingly at him. Steve took a deep breath and started to walk up the path towards the cottage. When Tony saw the super-soldier coming up the path his smile quickly disappeared. 

“I think you should go see if mommy needs any help with lunch alright?” he said, effectively sending his daughter inside. As Steve reached the porch Tony stood up out of his wicker chair and crossed his arms. 

“What do you want Rogers?” he asked coldly. Steve looked down at his white Converse before taking another deep breath and looking back up to respond.

“Tony I wanted to say that I’m sorry.” 

“You’ve said that before. Now how about you tell me the real reason you decided to interrupt my peaceful afternoon?” Tony replied, visibly tense. 

Steve sighed “Can we sit down?” Tony nodded shortly and gestured to the wicker chair opposite him. 

“Well?” he asked after Steve sat down. 

“I want to talk to you. That is if it’s okay with you?” Steve replied hurriedly. 

“What is there to talk about Rogers? You made your decision all those years ago. Your being here now is just a reminder that I will never be completely normal!”

“Tony I didn’t want to hurt you.” 

“It seems to me like you did considering you stuck your shield into my chest!” 

Steve buried his face in his hands “There is nothing I can say to make that better or justify my actions but that’s not what I came here to talk about.” 

“Then what **are** you here to talk about! What the hell is there to talk about?!” Tony shouted, throwing his hands up in the air, his eyes welling up. 

“Tony I-” Steve began, only to be cut off by the front door flying open and a little girl walking out.

“Daddy who is that? Is he hurting you? Because I’ll protect you!” she announced, glaring at Steve. 

Tony smiled softly “Nothing’s wrong Morgan. Daddy just needs to talk to Mr. Rogers alone okay?” he asked, kissing her on the forehead. She nodded her head and skipped back inside. As the door swung shut behind her Tony turned back to face Steve, his expression no longer happy. 

“So you have a daughter now?” Steve asked tentatively. 

“Yes. Her name’s Morgan.” They sat there in tense, awkward silence for a while when Steve stared up at Tony's face and confessed 

“I just miss you Tony. That’s the truth of it.” 

Tony snorted. “And whose fault is that? You made your decision now live with it.” 

Steve stood up dejectedly “Then I guess there really is nothing to talk about. Sorry for disturbing your day.” 

But before he could walk away he heard Tony quietly say “Truth is I miss you too Stevie. I miss you so much. And I try so hard to forgive and forget but it’s hard. God, it’s so hard. Because for a few years after that, hell even now, you know what I feel when I close my eyes? I feel cold metal sinking into my chest. You know what I see? I see Barnes stopping you. I see your eyes filled with anger and hatred, I feel cold wind hitting my face, I hear metal hitting metal.” Tony took a ragged breath, tears silently streaming down his face. 

Steve reached out a hand to comfort the other man but thought better of it and instead stuttered out “Tony I-I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.” 

“Of course you didn’t know. No-one knew.”

“Why didn’t you get help?”

“Because the last person I had trusted betrayed me.” They sat there quietly again, Tony just breathing, trying to get out of his head, and Steve looking ashamed. 

It was Tony who broke the silence this time “C-can you hold me? For old times sake?” he asked shakily. Steve nodded and walked over to Tony’s chair looking at his face, seeing just how broken and helpless he really was before wrapping his strong arms around Tony and just holding him. He felt Tony’s arms wrap around him and then the genius’s body began to shake with his sobs. 

Steve rubbed his hand up and down Tony’s back to comfort him and murmured “It’s gonna be okay Tony. We can work through this together.” Tony nodded his head slightly and just let Steve hold him. After a few minutes had passed and Tony’s breath had returned to normal he lifted his head off Steve’s shoulder and looked into his eyes as he whispered “Thank you.” 

Steve smiled “You’re welcome” 

Suddenly Tony took Steve's hands in his own “We could try again. It’ll take time and things will never be exactly like before but that doesn't matter.” 

Steve’s face lit up with a grin “Do you really mean it? I don’t want you to feel like you have to” 

Tony laughed “Of course I want to Stevie! I’ve missed you so much and now you’re back!” Steve’s smile widened “Well then I suppose we should do this properly” Tony looked at him inquisitively 

“Tony Stark, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” 

Tony smiled “Why yes, I do believe I will'' Steve moved one of his hands up to caress Tony’s cheek, causing the other man to flinch and apologize.

“Tony don’t apologize. If anyone should be apologizing it’s me” 

Tony looked into his eyes and replied “How about we both stop apologizing and you kiss me already” Steve flushed red as Tony leaned down to bring their lips together for a kiss. 

When they pulled apart Tony glanced over to the car to see Natasha leaning up against the side “Hello Natasha” he called. She nodded “Hello Tony'' 

Tony stood up and offered Steve a hand which he took. “I’m gonna go see how lunch is coming if you two would care to join us” Natasha politely declined until Morgan came running out the back door and started to cling to her. So Tony slipped his hand inside of Steve’s and the four of them went inside the cottage to see about lunch. 

When they got into the kitchen Pepper seemed apprehensive about Steve being there but Tony assured her that it was fine. Morgan was overjoyed that her Auntie Tasha was visiting and kept up a constant stream of conversation for the whole of lunch. Natasha smiled when she saw Pepper and Tony just sat there silently enjoying the sound of family's voices and laughter and the safe, warm feeling of his hand in Steve’s. Everything was right again. Sure, things couldn’t go back to the way they were before and maybe it would take a little time for them to feel like a family again, but at that moment everything felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
